


I just want you...

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Edit, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Photomanipulation, Photoshop, WTF2019, rickyl hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: Basically, a Rickyl hug. Not "THE hug", but pretty important too.I was thinking about a few things while doing this, so, it pretty much might be either the reunion when Daryl finally finds Rick, or you may concider it as an AU. Maybe it's a story about forbidden love. Maybe it's a bittersweet dream. Maybe it's season 1 with married Rickyl. You know, with Rick being in his uniform and the background is really the place where they first met each other - the quarry.





	I just want you...

**Author's Note:**

> Made this work for my WTF The Walking Dead 2019 team at the Winter Fandom Combat challenge.
> 
> The title is from the Ozzy Osbourne song. And I actually find this song pretty fitting for Rickyl.
> 
> This work on my tumblr: [[link]](http://avleegil.tumblr.com/post/183539615841/yaaay-my-blog-is-visible-ok-this-is-my-best)


End file.
